


Until Then

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, M/M, Oblivious, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hajime had no idea why he kept seeing that delinquent around. The first time he had crossed paths with him had been a few months ago; now, he was starting to see him with increasing frequency. He would have brushed it off as coincidences, but...what would a Main Course student be doing in a Reserve Course library?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Oowada Mondo, Oowada Mondo/Hinata Hajime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Until Then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squooshytaje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squooshytaje/gifts).



> Mondo/Hajime isn't a ship that I'd normally consider, but I admire anyone who can post a rare pair fic! This one goes out to you, Squooshytaje!

Seeing the boy around was becoming a common occurrence. Sometimes, he would be hanging in front of the fountain. Sometimes, he would be leaning against the fence of the gateway. Sometimes, he would be wandering around inside the library. Although, for someone like him to be in a library seemed out of character. But what did Hajime know? He was just judging the boy based on appearances.

Hajime discretely tilted his book downwards, peering over it to observe the boy perusing the bookshelf. The boy was tall and well-built, and he had a foot-long pompadour. While the pompadour had been a little weird, what made him appear weirder was how he was dressed in baggy pants and a long coat that went down to his ankles. He was the most stereotypical-looking delinquent that Hajime had ever seen. And knowing how Hope's Peak was anal about Reserves adhering to the dress code whereas the school was lax towards the Main Course, this corncob head was an Ultimate. 

Hajime couldn't believe it. He knew that Hope's Peak was crazy about talent, but couldn't they be more selective in who they choose to admit as a student? What could the Ultimate Gangster possibly do to contribute to society? Act as the bad guy so that a hero would be needed?

Hajime quickly ducked his head when the boy shifted. He fixed his eyes on the text while intently listening for footfalls to fade away. When the area was silent once more, Hajime looked up to find that there was no one at the bookshelf before him. He set his book down on the table, feeling a little relieved.

Hajime had no idea why he kept seeing that delinquent around. The first time he had crossed paths with him had been a few months ago; now, he was starting to see him with increasing frequency. He would have brushed it off as coincidences, but...what would a Main Course student be doing in a Reserve Course library?

* * *

Mondo had no idea what he was doing.

"Just try talking to him," Naegi had said, ever so earnest and sincere. "You'll never know unless you try."

Because the guy was an unlimited well of infectious optimism and positivity, Mondo, the idiot that he was, had wholeheartedly agreed and had charged out of the building to do just that - talking and shit. But then he had seen  _ him _ and his brain had decided to malfunction on him. So, instead of going with the plan, Mondo had instead just...stood around. Like an idiot. Fitting since that was what he was - a freaking  _ idiot _ . And the guy - the Reserve Course kid - had given him one glance before going on his merry way. 

After that failure of an attempt, Mondo had tried to approach the Reserve again. And again. And again. The next thing he knew, he had been hanging around at spots where he knew the Reserve would pass by. Each time, he would think, "Today's the day," and then waste the opportunity by loitering and watching the Reserve's backside. It had only become more pathetic when he had started entering the Reserve Course  _ library _ , pretending to look for a  _ book _ .

So, yeah, Mondo had no idea what he was doing.

No, wait, scratch that - he knew exactly what he was doing. Stalking. He was freaking stalking someone. Ugh. If only his gang could see him now. 

He had no idea why this was so hard. He had seen Daiya do it a million times. Just go up to the person, say what you want, and then you get it. Easy as that. Simple too. But nothing felt easy and simple the moment the Reserve would enter his periphery. His heart would beat too fast, his hands would get clammy, and the air would suddenly feel too hot and cold all at once. Normally, he would associate these sensations with the exhilaration of riding his bike, but none of them felt good. Instead, they made him feel like shit. 

Mondo wanted to groan aloud, but he couldn't because he was in a library, and having to keep in his groan compounded his frustration. Great, now he was doubly frustrated. He ought to leave. Today wasn't going to be the day, as it would seem. 

He turned around, seeing the Reserve with his nose in his book as usual. He nearly smiled at that. What an egghead.

* * *

Hajime nearly frowned. What a delinquent.

Instead of outwardly expressing his displeasure, Hajime retained a face of neutrality. The last thing he needed was for a punk to find a reason to rearrange his face just because he happened to be looking at him wrong. 

The boy was leaning against a motorcycle, his laughter raucous as he spoke into his phone. Dangling from his fingers was the neck of a brown bottle - a beer bottle, Hajime figured. A delinquent who was underage drinking and using a phone within school premises during school hours. Unless disregarding rules was part of his talent, Hajime didn't see any reason why the boy was permitted to do something like this. He looked around, finding that the teachers passing by didn't so much as spare a glance at the boy. Just how lenient Hope's Peak was with its Ultimates?

Hajime wanted to sigh. He was in disbelief and jealous and dismayed. Being in the Main Course must be like sitting in the lap of luxury. The students there got to do whatever they pleased, skipping classes included, and no one reprimanded them if they did anything wrong. Unlike the Reserves who were always scrutinized and criticized for everything that they did. 

Hajime waved those thoughts away. Never mind that now - he had some studying to do. He purposefully stalked down the pavement, training his eyes forward as he passed by the boy. When Hajime neared him, the boy fell silent, although the voice on the other side of the phonecall rang loudly. Hajime didn't falter, though; even though he was passing by a scary-looking delinquent, he wasn't afraid. What was scarier was not getting good marks on his next exam. 

* * *

That...was scary. Mondo had faced a lot of hair-raising stuff in his life, but never before had he faced something so terrifying as being in close proximity to the Reserve. 

Ugh. Lame. So very lame. He was super high school level lame. 

Takemichi was calling out his name through the phone, and Mondo belatedly realized that he hadn't said anything for a minute or two. After finishing up the call, he watched the Reserve's shrinking form as he walked away into the horizon, no doubt going back to the library. 

Why did the Reserve go back there so often? Did he like studying? Mondo could think of plenty of things to do that would be more worthwhile than just sitting around for hours, being surrounded by nothing but books. Well, he understood the importance of studying if Ishimaru's lectures were anything to go by, but, depending on where life would take anyone, more than half of the crap they learn in school wouldn't be necessary at the end of the day. No one needed to know how to calculate the degree of an angle or know historical war dates when in the workforce. Unless being a mathematician and a historian was the job, but still...it might not be what the Reserve would become.

But what did Mondo know? He didn't know anything about the Reserve. He hadn't been able to muster up the courage to actually talk to him. He sighed as he slumped forward on his bike. Maybe someday he would, but, until then...


End file.
